Saber's Outing
by devilnightking100
Summary: Leaving the Keep in the hands of Alias and Envid(And Jaboli), Saber must journey across the sea to establish relations and trade routes. Basically a two-shot of the Winds of Eremor and To Heir is Human quests on Neverwinter Nights Diamond I used Saber on because she's a killing machine. Mentioned SaberxKaidala, but not much. T for violence. R&R
1. Winds of Eremor

_**Yep, I'm back again! After redoing my Saber run on Kingmaker, I decided why not write one more fic for my favorite OC vampire and her friends? Now,**_

**_Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Saber groaned as the boat lurched again. "Why are we doing this again?" she asked the azur next to her.

"You gotta meet with some dignitaries who's towns the keep is supposed to be tradin with." Calabast replied. "Not that I think there's gonna be much of a keep left, mind you." he added quietly.

"Have some faith in Alias and Envid please." Saber replied dryly.

"You didn't. That's why you let Jaboli stay behind." Calabast shot back.

Saber didn't dignify that with a response. Sure, Jaboli had requested to stay behind while Saber, Kaidala, and Calabast all went to this meeting across the freaking ocean in case of an emergency, but still! It wasn't like Saber doubted the capabilities of her Hand and Banner. And it didn't help Trip had scurried off somewhere and couldn't be found before the trio had to leave.

She just wanted a contingency plan. If something happened to the two women then Jaboli could keep things running smoothly until the vampire returned. Kaidala appeared from the bow of the ship, looking at the sky worriedly. "A storm is brewing. The captain plans to dock nearby. There's an island we can wait the storm out on." she informed, sitting next to Saber. Saber smiled at her lover before the boat lurched again, knocking the couple into each other and onto the deck.

Both women blushed bright red, neither knowing exactly how to react. Calabast laughed and it seemed to snap both out of their stupor as they scrambled to their feet. "Land ho!" The captain called, bringing the ship to dock on the island. The captain came down from the helm and regarded the Lady of the Keep. "We'll dock here till the storm passes milady." he informed. "Looks like this is some sort of keep. Best let the lord know we're here. I'll stay behind to baton down the hatches."

"Best get yourself below deck as soon as possible, captain." Saber replied, a hand on Arden. "I smell more than a storm brewing, and I don't know how to sail." The captain saluted the vampire before doing as he had said.

The trio marched off the dock, coming across a man walking down one of the many many _many_ ramps to the summit. "Welcome strangers. You just pull in?" he asked.

"Yep. Waitin for the storm to pass." Calabast replied with a friendly grin.

"Bad luck for you. Storm like this only comes once a year to Mount Eremor, and it brings ill tidings. Guess it's my turn." Saber was about to ask about that last bit when the man spoke again. "Look, I have to seal myself inside the crypt. Just, go talk to the lord. He'll be able to explain better." and with that he hurried off.

"Well that was weird." Saber commented, watching the man flee.

...

After a very long climb, the trio entered the keep's throne room and saw an older man pacing. "Hey there!" Saber greeted with a wave. Lord Eremor looked to the trio and gave a tired smile.

"Greetings. I assume you are the ones my men saw docking at the base of the keep?" he asked. Saber nodded and the lord sighed. "Well you've come at an ill time. Our yearly curse forces one of our own to the crypt, where he becomes the ancient ruler Morgath. What follows is an almost infinite swarm of undead."

"That man who we met on the way up." Kaidala muttered, slowly reaching for her club.

"Can it be stopped?" Saber questioned. "Maybe by killing Morgath?"

"It is possible, but I cannot risk my men at this moment." The lord seemed to think for a second before looking hopefully at Saber. "Would you and your companions be willing to aid us? You are trapped here just as we, so it is in both our best interests if Morgath was killed."

Saber grinned, turning to the two members of the Black Mist. Calabast chuckled. Kaidala sighed. Both knew what that grin meant.

...

Kaidala destroyed the skull of another skeleton, panting slightly from the fight down the ramparts. It seemed that they couldn't take two steps without encountering a skeleton, ghoul, or the odd bone golem and curst ranger. Calabast swung his hammer with a grin, crushing the spine of a ghoul lord. And Saber was laughing like a maniac as she cut through five allips and two zombies, all at the same time with electricity cracking on Arden. She was having the time of her life, well unlife. Kaidala sighed as she cast her entangling spell, wondering how she had fallen for the battle-crazed vampire.

By the time they had gotten back to the dock, the ranks had thinned considerably and checked on the ship, finding the captain injured but alive. Saber used Arden's healing charge (he had not been happy when she had chosen that particular ability for him) to fix the captain up before making for the crypt, cutting through more and more undead as they progressed.

...

Despite the sizeable group of ghouls, ghasts, and skeletons, they had reached Morgath rather easily. The mummy was confined in a woken cage, but Saber noticed it wasn't exactly locked. Having cleared the undead in the room, she opened the gate, catching the mummy's attention. With a feral grin, she activated the Scabbard of Blessing, increasing everyone's power before she whispered a couple words, activating her Cloak of Spiders and webbing the mummy. "Time to die!" Saber cheered, rushing the mummy, her bloodlust overwhelming the magical fear that should have overwhelmed her.

Calabast's flaming hammer struck seconds after Arden cut through rotting flesh, burning the mummy badly. Kaidala was next, throwing magic missiles that injured the creature further. It took a clumsy swing at Saber, the vampire easily deflecting the blow before slicing it in half, the mummy struggled to attack with its top half until Saber plunged Arden through its chest, pulling the heart out easily as Morgath stopped moving entirely.

...

Lord Eremor stood frozen, looking at the pouch that had been unceremoniously thrown at his feet before looking at the vampire who had delivered it. "My pals and I are gonna mop up what's left of those undead, then we're gonna head out. See you guys around!" Saber called, smiling as she turned out the door, Kaidala and Calabast hot on her heels, albeit for different reasons.

_**And done! If you didn't read the summary, this'll be a two-shot detailing my Kingmaker character's adventure through Winds of Eremor and To Heir is Human. This was Winds of Eremor,, so you can guess what comes next. So, I guess leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see everyone next time.**_


	2. To heir is human

_**Part 2, hope you guys are ready.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Saber groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let you play navigator!" she complained, glaring at Calabast. The trio had been lost for the last few hours in the forests near their destination, some town run by a noble family, but Saber had made the error to give into Calabast's requests to lead them since she had only brought him and Kaidala because "We don't need an escort, Kaidala, Calabast and I are more than enough to take anything barring a god on. No need to worry Envid." Why had she not listened? They wandered a little longer before finding a small camp. "Finally, we can ask for some directions." Saber grumbled, motioning for her companions to follow.

As they approached, Saber heard one of the camp's occupants talking. "What are we to do? Young master Melorius has been captured, and we have so few men left to rescue him." he declared.

"Hey! What's goin on?" Saber called, making her presence known.

The man who had spoken turned and saw the vampire and company. "Ah, well met. I am known as Seeker. As to your question, the boy that had been under our watch has been abducted by drow and taken to where we think is a nearby cave. I fear he is lost to us. Oh, how I wish his father had never summoned that demon!" Seeker lamented.

"How near is nearby?" Kaidala asked, already reaching out into the forest. She could sense many giant spiders, nothing the three of them couldn't handle, but there was the issue of the trolls, and she could just sense where the cave was if she really focused.

"Surely you don't intend to go after him? I tell you the boy is lost!" Seeker replied incredulously.

"I don't believe someone's dead until I see a body." Saber replied coldly, turning to her girlfriend. "Dala, you got a lock on the cave?" the dryad nodded. "Good. We'll rest here, then we're going after the kid."

"I must advise against this. The drow were too numerous for my men, almost all of them were slaughtered." Seeker pleaded.

"We'll take our chances." Saber replied dryly, joining Kaidala next to one of the trees.

"Yer best just lettin us go." Calabast commented. "Once Saber has her mind set to somethin, it's nigh impossible to sway her."

...

Saber laughed as she cut another Phase Spider in half. "So much for your teleportation, you stinkin pest!" she cheered.

"I really worry about you sometimes." Arden commented dryly.

"The cave is nearby. We should proceed with caution." Kaidala warned. Sure enough, the trio came to a cave surrounded by spiders and...ethercaps? Kaidala could have sworn she sensed trolls. She didn't have time to dwell on the thought as one of the spiders chittered, alerting its brethren of the intruder. "Death will take one of us!" the druid called, swinging her club.

"Come on! Come at me!" Calabast added, his hammer held high as he charged.

"Time to die!" Saber cackled, swinging Arden in a deadly arc.

...

"That...is a lot of drow." Saber noted, seeing the small army walking the cave's tunnels. According to what the little gnome had told them, the key they had taken off of his dead mistress would lead to the boy. What he failed to mention is it also led to about twenty drow at first glance, all armed with longswords, bows, and more than likely some nasty magics that would really put a damper on the party's day. "Dala, if you would."

Kaidala nodded, casting her entanglement spell. The drow began shooting as Saber and Calabast rushed them, Kaidala already chanting for another spell. A bolt of lightning hit the farthest drow, shooting poison arrows, and knocked him flat on his back. Saber cut through the first two drow, Calabast handling numbers three and four. A panther leaped onto a fifth, tearing out his throat.

"Nice one Dala!" Saber cheered, cutting through another three drow before moving on to the next cluster. The drow fell quickly to the trio's overwhelming force and two hours and a little rest later the trio was in the final chamber. Saber spotted the kid laid out on the floor, then the drow priestess standing above him. Then she saw the other drow standing guard over the two. "Kill them all." Saber ordered, charging with Arden in hand.

They managed to take out the group around the kid, but the priestess's group proved more difficult. Saber grunted as she pushed a drow back before checking behind her. Seeing only the kid, she smirked. "Dala, Cal, behind me now!" she ordered.

Kaidala, realizing what her girlfriend was planning, did as instructed. Calabast took an extra second on account of having to bash drow out of the way. "If you're gonna do somethin, do it now." Calabast encouraged.

Saber grinned, gathering her energy. "Arden," she began, raising the blade high.

"Stop her!" The priestess ordered frantically. The drow charged, the spellcasters began chanting.

It was all in vain. "Reaper's Call!" The sword was brought down, and the room exploded into light. Turning, Saber saw that Kaidala was already helping the kid up.

"I thank you all for rescuing me." Melorius said, looking Saber in the eye. The vampire arched a brow, a movement the boy noticed. "What? Did you expect me to have a speech impediment or something? I'm a noble, I was raised as such."

Shrugging Saber turned. "Come on, let's get out of here. I imagine your buddies are waiting." With that, the group left.

...

It took a while, but they reached the Seeker's camp unharmed. Seeker noticed them approach and smiled nervously. "Young master! I was just about to send more of my men to find you!"

"Yeah right, you wrote him off for dead." Saber sneered, causing the ranger to sweat.

Melorius sighed, "The loyalty money buys. Farewell Saber, we shall meet again soon, I'm sure." With that, the group left the camp.

Calabast glanced at his leader. "Um, lass? We never asked directions out of the forest." he pointed out.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Saber screamed.

_**And done! I may do another chapter, probably not. So, what did people think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
